


Terra Nostra

by Laixi



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 四百万年的巨人之梦





	Terra Nostra

很久很久以前，随着一声巨响，一个铁疙瘩从天而降。那是好大好大的一个铁疙瘩，自然发出了好大好大的声响，惊动了林中的鸟儿、剑齿虎与猛犸象。这帮森林原住民并不晓得千万年前一颗陨石带来了一场大灭绝作为见面礼，更不晓得那个大块头究竟是个什么玩意。起初它们还心存一丝疑虑，但任凭剑齿虎呲牙咧嘴、猛犸象把长鼻子甩来甩去、抑或野鸟天天鸣叫都未能使这个大块头移动分毫，于是它们便心安理得地将它视作万千个大石头的其中一个......剑齿虎用它乘凉，猛犸象靠着它歇脚，鸟儿们在它上边搭起了窝。

**（巨人们陷入停机，宛如沉睡）**

又过了很久很久，天地被冰霜笼罩，冰河时期悄然而至。沿着冰路，一批长途跋涉的智人首次踏上了北美洲。这批远道而来的人们来到一个山脚安营扎寨，不出数日，一个脑容量比平均智人要大上那么一丁点的小智人便在狩猎时发现了那个铁疙瘩——它褪了色，长满野草与藤蔓，但仍显得与周遭格格不入，很是不同寻常。小智人赶忙手脚并用地告诉大智人，火山下有一个古怪的大块头，比五个猛犸象加起来还要大。

大智人：阿瓦瓦古拉（可以吃吗？）

小智人摇摇头。

大智人：阿瓦瓦库塔（可以用来 当武器吗？）

小智人寻思片刻，摇摇头。

大智人：阿库塔库哇 克里克缇瓜（那它有个屁用 乖乖狩猎去！）

尽管如此，铁疙瘩还是从鸟儿们的窝变成了智人们的汇合点，只因它又高又大，大老远的就能看见。上万个冬天过去，智人们点燃了第一支火把，他们常常围坐在铁疙瘩旁烤着野味、看着星星，所有人都感到了一种纯粹的幸福。尔后不出数年，不知餍足的智人们发现了火这玩意更便捷的用途：只要放火烧山，森林就能变为原野，兽们也能变为熟肉。于是他们高举火把手舞足蹈，烤熟了一头头剑齿虎与猛犸象。

**（巨人们浑然不觉，只因兽们的哀嚎微微震颤）**

随着最后一头剑齿虎轰然倒地，漫长的冰河期结束了。北美洲的智人并不知道，在他们忙着狩猎的时候，他们迁移至欧亚的弟兄们早已对尼安德特人、丹尼索瓦人等亲戚相继开战，智人一时间席卷全球。站在尼安德特人丹尼索瓦人的尸骸之上，智人们的大脑愈变愈大，认知愈趋复杂。渐渐地，他们懂得了该如何用燧石做成工具，也学会了用火山石换取果实与骨头。在一些气候宜人的日子里，铁疙瘩部落与他们的邻居时常会交换起各自领地上的猎物和故事。

铁疙瘩部落人：尼可塔古拉破 特丽苏尼瓦（我们部落有个大石头 怪极了）

桦木林部落人：古拉破尼瓦 库库啦（石头有什么奇怪的）

铁疙瘩部落人：科苦尼科 瓜哩（来看了就知道）

好奇的桦木林部落人来火山下一看，不看不知道，一看吓一跳。只见铁色长方体遍布尘土草木，但那架势直冲云霄，宛如参天大树，还在太阳底下依稀反射着光。桦木林部落人尊其为神明，遂说服了铁疙瘩部落人一起参拜。这两个采集部落在铁疙瘩前结下了友谊，又在数年后因领土纷争大打出手，死的死，伤的伤，留下的不过山脚的一地白骨，与洞窟里绘有神秘长方体的几幅壁画。

**（巨人们一睡不醒，一睡不醒）**

数万年间铁疙瘩无人问津，万物默默生长，直到一个春季，又一个部落来到此地。数百人在山脚下安居乐业，对铁疙瘩七嘴八舌议论纷纷。有人说，这是个凶兆。也有人说，这是尊守护神。春去冬来，玉米收割了一批又一批，王朝换了一个又一个，一代又一代人们建起磨坊和水车，铁疙瘩渐渐被人遗忘。但偶尔，会有人在它面前吐露心声：今年的收成不如往年，全家恐要挨饿；我家的母鸡少了一只，铁定是被邻居偷了；我女儿被选为祭品，快要上山啦......聆听着一代代人的苦闷，铁疙瘩只是沉默着，恒久地沉默着。

**（巨人们做了同一个梦，梦见故土重现生机，人们欢声笑语）**

火山下的部落世世代代唱着农歌，远方的大陆汽笛鸣响。随着齿轮的摩擦声响彻欧洲，黄金白银流入皇室与资本家的口袋里。诺斯人有一回瞥见了此地，五百年后哥伦布说服西班牙王室：新大陆遍地黄金。于是落魄之徒们争先恐后地挤上通往新世界的船舱，人人带着希望远航，渴望踏上黄金乡的土壤。他们一路高歌宛如凯旋，接着第一声炮火在新大陆打响......随后是三声，五声，无数声。

部落长：强大的客人啊，你们需要什么？

外来者：我们要成吨成吨的黄金，成吨成吨的白银，哦，还要美丽的姑娘。

部落长把女儿许配给外来者，随后他指向群山，传说越过三个山头便是黄金之国。外来者们扛着步枪，跟着部落战士们翻山越岭，他们一路前行一路掠夺，终于来到王国首都。

国王：强大的客人们啊，你们需要什么？

外来者：我们要成吨成吨的黄金，成吨成吨的白银......哦，还有你的脑袋。

等拿到了黄金，外来者们便一枪击毙了国王。王国士兵们高举长矛箭矢来势汹汹，但一个个倒在弹雨之下。踏着血河，征服者们高举步枪，割下国王与将士们的脑袋游街示众，把袋囊装得满满地离去，徒留一座病痛的死城。

**（巨人们在火山之下做着梦，一个关于故乡的美梦）**

又过了几年，一艘艘船只停靠岸边，大英帝国在此地插上国旗。新移民们鞭打奴隶，赋税节节高升，直到列克星顿一声枪响揭开帷幕，然后新的国旗转而升起，火山下的村落却仍是一片死寂。随后南北战火四起，七万人失了魂灵。与世隔绝的火山和它下边的铁疙瘩静静地目睹世纪的尾声，方舟里的塞伯坦科技捕捉着地球无线电的通讯——大海的另一方，一国叫嚣着生存空间，另一国叫嚣着生存资源，上百艘航母出港，无数战斗机笼罩天际，千万骨骸自此无处可寻。

**（火山下岩浆涌动 ** **巨人们睁开了眼睛）**

数十年后圣希尔火山爆发，巨人们随之苏醒。他们一队自称霸天虎，另一队自称汽车人，全球人民为之哗然，群众骚动不安。美利坚总统会见了博派首领（他称之为“历史性的一刻”），随后召开记者招待会。有人问擎天柱，汽车人与霸天虎有何不同；有人问他，塞伯坦星是个怎样的地方......

也有人问：你们和霸天虎都来自塞伯坦，为何要手足相残？

为何要手足相残？

反刍这一问句的时候，巨人想起了方舟四百万年以来的外部纪录：一场场森林大火、一头头倒下的猛犸象、一具具尼安德特人丹尼索瓦人的尸骸、一声声印第安人亡国时的哭喊......而此时此刻，一双双蓝的绿的黑的眼睛正直直地望着他，每一双眼里都流着征服者的血液。

巨人沉默了，一如铁疙瘩四百万年以来的沉默。

轰隆隆、轰隆隆。刹那间地动山摇，那是霸天虎来袭的前兆。这场“历史性的”记者招待会只得原地解散，记者与高官们纷纷落荒而逃，留下一地擦得铮亮的皮鞋高跟鞋，像极了十二点前的灰姑娘。

擎天柱带领博派伙伴们夺门而出，指挥他们竭力保护城市抵御霸天虎。接着飞行太保与Seekers打得难舍难分，机器恐龙们冲向大力神......威震天则身先士卒朝擎天柱频频开炮，擎天柱右倾闪躲一个近身，下一秒能量斧和流星锤撞出火花——然后他俩打着打着又聊了起来，像往常一样。

威震天问，你怎么打得心不在焉的，在想什么呢擎天柱？

擎天柱说，重启后我就时常在想，我们在方舟里共眠了四百万年之久......威震天，你难道就没有梦到同一个梦？一个关于塞伯坦的，无比祥和的美梦。只要你想要结束这场永无止境的战争，它现在就可以结束，我们随后就可以回家。

他们一时停下战斗。见状，飞行太保与Seekers们降落在楼顶，大力神的胳膊肘卡在了机械恐龙嘴里。有那么一瞬间，和平确实降临了：人们看到两派的领袖放下武器四目相对，仿佛随时都会握手言和似的......

但威震天随后便一炮将擎天柱轰倒在地。

破坏大帝嗤笑道，事到如今还说这些做什么？我的兄弟，我们一直都做着同一个梦，只不过我梦见的未来比你的更正确，我的手段比你的更靠谱，我的帝国比你的议会制更有效。

看来一切如常，我们间只有一个能活着回塞伯坦。擎天柱站起身来，高举战斧挥向宿敌——

这就对了，老对手。威震天挡下这击，大笑道：这就对了。

**fin.**


End file.
